The present invention relates to the field of device simulators. More particularly, the present invention relates to simulators for use in testing air bag systems.
In servicing air bag systems, it is advantageous to remove the air bag in order to prevent damage to the automobile or injury to the service technician caused by accidental deployments. Because air bag circuitry is designed to be inoperable when the air bag is not in the circuit, and thus cannot be tested, a device for simulating the air bag resistance in the air bag circuitry is needed.
Various devices currently exist to fill the need for simulating an air bag during testing and servicing of the air bag circuitry. The existing air bag simulators fall into two classes of devices: (1) large heavy models capable of withstanding high current loads, and (2) small portable (pen-shaped) models not suited to handling high current loads.
In order to withstand the large load currents, the large high current models utilize large load resistors. The size of these resistors, typically 8 inches by 10 inches by 4 inches, precludes their use in a portable/hand held product. Conversely, the smaller pen-shaped models are portable and thus do not occupy considerable shop space. However, because the smaller models typically utilize a single {fraction (1/2 )} watt resistor to simulate the air bag resistance they cannot handle the current load generated by an air bag deployment operation of the circuitry.
In addition to the foregoing limitations of the current air bag simulator devices, all of the currently existing simulator devices are specifically designed to simulate a particular air bag. For example, General Motors (GM) has at least four(4) different simulators for use in simulating the different air bag models used in its automobiles. Thus, a shop that services the air bag circuitry for different manufacturers and/or different automobile models have a need to purchase and store a number of simulator devices.
There is therefore a need for a portable, durable device that can be used to simulate the air bags utilized in different manufacturers automobiles.
The present invention satisfies, to a great extent, the need for a universal apparatus for testing air bag systems. This result is achieved, in an exemplary embodiment, by comprising in combination a portable universal air bag simulator with two movable rotary dials, essentially mounted on the front surface of the simulator wherein each rotary dial controls a circuit for simulating a driver air bag or a passenger air bag. The rotary dials have a plurality of settings, which provides for simulating resistance values from 0.5 ohm to 6.0 ohm in 0.5 ohm steps.
In another aspect of the invention the universal air bag simulator comprises cables that can adapt to nearly all manufacture air bag system applications as compared to conventional original equipment (OE) simulators.
The present invention provides a method of air bag resistance simulation that allows a technician to select the correct resistance for a number of air bags with a single device. It is envisioned that this device will be used by technicians in the aftermarket auto body and auto repair facilities, collision repair technicians, automotive technicians, and air bag specialists.